Love and Hate
by TheDarkWitchOfTheNight
Summary: set directtly after tdk, midnight ponderings lead our 2 favorite boys to a discovery that may just change things.... foreveer.
1. Love and Hate

Hopefully this will tide you over untill i can get something else up.

DISCLAMER: I do not own Batman or anny of it's charicters, if i did it would be filled with smuttyness ^^

Bruce sat staring out of the panoramic windows of his penthouse. Batman's mask in hand, the sound of liquid hitting the floor the only noise.

Harvy was dead, Rachel was gone, and the city hated him, calling for his blood.  
yes today was most assuridly a bad day.

Alfred watched his young charge quietly. The sound of blood driping to the floor making him wince.

"Know your limits master Wayne"  
His words ecoed thrugh his own mind, yes, he had his limits, and he ignored them, sacrificeing everything to this demon he has created.

He calmly walked up behind his young master and began the tedious task of assessing his wounds.  
several bullet wounds and knife wounds litterd his batterd body, and it did not go unoticed to Alfred that Bruce never spoke.

'Mentaly' alfred thought 'the damage is much worse'  
He sighed and set about takeing the kevlar off, it was then that Bruce spoke.

"Alfred?" the name was quiet and rough, as if he was forcing himself to speek.  
"Yes, master Bruce?"  
"I want to kill him, Alfred, I want him dead..."  
Alfred knew who Bruce was talking about. "Be strong master Bruce." and he answerd as he finished taking off the armor.  
"Alfred..."  
"yes?"  
"I... I... I dream of him Alfred..."  
Some what confused, Alfred sent him a curious look.  
"Dream of him sir?"  
Bruce broke down into scilent sobs.  
"I want him alfred. I need him, and I hate it!!!"  
relization dawned, Bruce was in love with the pscopath.  
"Master Bruce..."  
"I know it's sick alfred... he killed her, and Harvy... but, part of me still wants him! the rest wants him dead..."

There was quiet in the room for awhile as Alfred dressed the wounds.

'Far more mental damage... and less easaly repaired'  
he thought as he left Bruce in the room, looking out at the city, listening to the sirens and the driping sound of blood.

i wrote this in like 10 minuts spur of the moment so... please review.

(p.s. i do not have a beata.)


	2. Pain and need

Once again tis is a quick type up, sorry for spelling errors.  
disclmer... I definatly do not own Batman, that is why it is called FANfiction.

Need and Pain

A figure lay in a darkened room the lights of the city the only ilumination.  
Tiredly the figure held up a knife to catch the light, twisting it in his hand to watch the lights glint off of it.

Joker sighed.  
he was covered in blood after having escaped police custody (again), and pain racked his body at every move.  
But pain he could deal with... but this thing... with the bat. that was far more dificult.

He groaned tiredly and sat up. letting the knife fall out of the light as he did.

He missed him.  
He wondered if he was ok.  
Why?  
He was Joker, a mass-murdering lunitic! he didn't need anyone!  
Anyone, but him.

Frustraited he stood and began paceing. first to the window then to the wall of his sad water damaged room.  
Back and forth, back and forth.

and still he was frustrated.

'Why!' he asked himself again 'Why!' "WHY!!!!!" he screamed.  
his voice reverberated against the walls as he sat on the only pice of furniture in the room, his bed.

he stayed like that for awhile, disterbingly calm, yet.  
He was thinking allways thinking.

"I love him." he stated as the relization dawned. He did not feal an overwhelming fealing of warmth or piece at the revilation. no. he was, if anything more agitated and pissed than in the first place.  
'How dare he!' he thought 'How dare he do this to me!'

And yet, some where in the dark reccesses of his mind, he smiled, for surely if he were in love.

then the bat was to.

He stood and began exerting himself, to couse pain.  
becouse he could handle pain, but want, need, these are alian consepts to him.

-  
ok i know i said that the next chapter would be perverted, but im not sure if it will hapen or not... for now im taking it slow.

PLEASE REVIEW!!!! Realy i dont care if you tell me you hate it as long as you give me your thoughts on it!  
P.s. i have no beta. sorry. 


	3. War and Compromise

War and compromise

There was silence from the room. The only sound the rhythmic click as Bruce pieced his armor together.

Alfred watched his charge with worry.

Knowing his mental state he was not willing to accept his going out just yet, but the old butler knew that his charges stubbornness was only out done by his will for good.

"I'll be back Alfred." Bruce said stoically before climbing onto his super bike and riding off.

"I hope so sir…" Alfred said quietly to himself.

Joker giggled as he readied his blades, off in another room he could hear his latest victim screaming and he reviled in the sound. "Time for Batsy to pay…" He said in a sing song voice.

Laughing like a maniac He left his hide out, his victim screaming bloody murder after him.

Bruce raced along the streets of Gotham his mind torn between love and hate.

Joker haphazardly made his way to the meeting point, his soul torn between pain and need.

Joker stifled his giggles as the Bat walked into the abandoned warehouse, his black armor moving silently through the darkness. His cape swaying about him as if it were woven from the night itself.

Equally Batman eyed joker in his peripheral vision, the white makeup on his face easy to see in the dark.

As they watched each other both became aware of their desire, and both wished the other dead.

"Twinkle twinkle little bat." The madman laughed, darting across the support beams in the roof. "How I wonder where you're at." He laughed again as the rhyme echoed through the building

"You're insane Joker!" Batman yelled, Joker laughed.

"No, Batsy I'm not, you're just too closed minded!" Joker landed a few feet in front of his love, his enemy.

Batman glared hard at the homicidal clown.

"You see. I'm just trying to teach all of the pathetic people of Gotham that life Is chaos. That bad things happen and you have no control over it and sometimes, well sometimes." He began to whisper walking closer to the bat licking the terrible scars on his face. "Sometimes, Life likes to play a joke, like it did on you and me… Right Batsy?"

The Joker was now standing directly in front of the bat, the smell of grease paint and hair dye strong in his nose. Inwardly Bruce groaned, outwardly Batman remained still and silent ignoring the feelings the scent induced.

Joker giggled a little, and then punched the bat, laughing madly. With this they each released their tension using their frustration to fuel their anger at the other. But as the blood was spilt and the anger was spent, all that was left was the passion they both tried to deny.

Batman walked steadily forward to the clown, his once pristine purple suit now covered in blood, who's? No one could tell.

"This is the problem huh, bats? We have lived so long with hate that neither of us knows how to love anymore."

This stopped The Bat in his tracks.

"See I'm right, and the fact that it's me is unbearable to you. And to me, well, I am not supposed to need anyone… not even you. Life is a joke one big joke, and we, well were the punch line bats… Two mortal enemies who are in love, Irony at it's best."

"I don't love you" The Bat choked out, his voice quivering.

"You should know by now, I know a lie when I see one. You love me and I love you. "

They were both quiet for a long time before Batman broke the silence.

"It's wrong"

"Many things are Bats… look at me, you know, I'm not always insane… around you… with you…. I'm Jack again, Joker… he… he's quiet for once and I can hear the voice of reason again… and, well it sounds like you Bats…" It was then that Batman realized that this was not the usual falsetto of Joker, that this was the man's real voice. "I don't know what to do… Arkham won't help me, They only beat me. Please I need you, and he hates it but I need you…"

Joker … Jack now stood in front of The Batman swaying slightly, sometime during his speech he had stood up, and now his lips were on The Bat's.

Batman froze, then he pushed Joker away and ran.

A.N. ok guys I'm sorry this took so long to put up, but I don't have word at home and I was using the schools word processor… during class… so. I'm really sorry this is not betared but I went over it myself with a fine tooth comb… I'm still working on my big project called **insanity's company **and I can't wait to here what you have to say about it, remember reviews are welcome and appreciated

TTYL, Dark


	4. Confusion and Clarity

**Confusion and Clarity.**

Bruce sat in the all but silent room, his head in his hands pieces of his armor spread across the bedroom floor.

The events of the night playing in his head, looking back he could hear the gradual change from Joker to Jack with crystal clarity. But still was Joker lying to him? Or was it true, if it were a multiple personality thing then…. No. he needed to stop, he killed Rachel, he corrupted Harvey. The man was insane.

Behind a semi closed bedroom door Alfred watched his friend with worry. Bruce was sitting on the bed hunched over with his head in his hands, obviously thinking hard about something, something that shook his morals to the core.

The brief conversation in the living room ran through his mind.

_Bruce came in early, covered in blood and distracted, at first Alfred was worried, but then he realized that this was not a physical wound but a mental one… he watched his Charge as he made his way to the living room of the penthouse. Bruce moved as if he was not aware of anything around him and Alfred was becoming more distressed… eventually he forced the details of the night from Bruce. After, he stood dumbfounded as his friend went to the rarely used bedroom to hide._

Now Alfred stood before the door, his mind racing with the new information, then determination shot through him. Quietly he pushed the door open.

"Master Bruce…" he said quietly. A small reflex was all he got in answer, but the butler knew he had his master's attention. " There is one thing I'm sad to say that maniac has correct…" he said walking forward. " life rarely makes sense, if anything that is what life is for, to make you ask 'why?' but know this, whatever your decision, I will always be here, and also know something else…" By now he was standing in front of Bruce, he placed a finger under Bruce's chin and tilted his head to look into his eyes. "If anyone can help him it's you. And were I your father I would be proud of what you have done, you disserve happiness."

Bruce simply looked into the eyes of his mentor, his friend and for all rights and purposes his father. He smiled softly and said quietly "thank you."

Mean while joker waged a silent yet desperate war with himself. He stood and began pacing frustration evident. 'Why did I say that? Is it true am I more like my old self around him?... 'He continued pacing pulling his favorite knife out of his pocket. 'why… why did the anger not solve anything… will it ever…' he continued pacing asking the same question why, how… but there was no answer, only silence. Then realization hit him again… 'It's not supposed to make sense… life is chaos and so is love… the world has no order… it never does…' feeling a little better he laid down and fell asleep.

**3 weeks later**

The Batman stood on a fire escape looking into Joker's hideout, quietly watching him sleep.

'He looks so innocent when he sleeps...' he thought to himself, 'so calm so peaceful...' Joker began moaning in his sleep, and Bruce recognized the beginnings of a nightmare. As the dream got worse Bruce felt a pang of need... he wanted to go comfort him... to hold him close.... and then, the screaming began.... This, Bruce realized, was not a normal nightmare, this was a night terror.

In a second Bruce was next to The Joker, holding him and shushing quietly in his ear... "It's ok, your safe, it's ok, I'm here now..." Batman stayed with him until he calmed, then debated whether or not to leave... but the debate was cut short by Joker waking up...

The nightmare was bad, he was back in his house watching his father kill his mother, then he rounded on him his grin growing wider his eyes becoming blood red the knife in his hand running with rivers of blood... "Why so serious son?!" his father screamed at a 8-year-old Jack... "why so serious?" He tried to run tried to fight but it seemed the worse he fought the closer and more insane his father became... then.

A flash of black, the scent of Kevlar and a low gravel filled voice telling him everything is ok.... the horrible image of his father faded and he was filled with warmth. Love... he recalled the feeling and with the feeling came the scent of his mother, a combination of flowers and some delicate perfume he could not remember the name of... he slowly came to awareness and found that he was laying on something... something that smelled of Kevlar and blood.... His Bat....

Slowly he opened his eyes, looking into the slightly wary eyes of The Bat.

"Hi" he said softly

"Hi" Batman replied sheepishly

"Why?..."

Batman shrugged, "I like watching you sleep." Joker just nodded...

"Bats?" Joker said.

"Yes..."

"Stay." The only answer Joker got was a small grunt and the shifting of the body under him.

A.N ok, I forgot to tell you guys exactly how hard it was to write that last chapter!!! I was so frustrated from trying to keep Joker in character!!! Any way I hope you guys like this and I really would love reviews they keep me going and keep me writing. ^^

There will be just one more chapter after this, its kinda the sappy ending... so.... yay ^^

Ttyl, **Dark**


	5. New and Old

New and Old

One month later

Manic laughter echoed through the ally, reverberating off of the walls of the surrounding buildings. Not far behind a figure cloaked in black chased after, boots splashing in the ever present wet. Behind them lay the chaos of a building on fire.

"Catch me if you can Batman!" the high falsetto of Joker called out. Behind him Batman redoubled his pace, trying to catch the clown.

As Joker continued running along the back alleys Batman took the high road, leaping from roof to roof, eventually cutting off the clown.

"Playtime's over Joker." The gruff voice of Batman called out

"But we only just started." Joker whined as he leapt at the Bat. However instead of the old punches and kicks, stabs and guns traded between arch enemies. There were hugs and kisses, caresses and love, the kind traded between old lovers.

"Enough, Joker, I let you have your fun." Bruce said holding the madman in his arms.

"ok…" the clown replied moping " I kept my promise…" he said looking at his hands, slightly reminiscent of a child.

"Really?" Batman replied. Joker nodded.

"No one got hurt and the building was due to be torn down anyway."

"well I guess you get your reward huh, Joker… or is it jack?"

"I suppose I do… Batman, or is it Bruce?" they laughed quietly enjoying each other's company. They shared one more swift kiss before leaving for the tumbler.

* * *

Back at the mansion Alfred watched as his charge and his love returned from their "fun", Bruce waved the clown upstairs as he began the process of removing his protective suit.

"I still don't understand why you let him do this." Alfred said, eying the roof of the cave suspiciously.

"Because, Alfred, if he did not, he would no longer be who he is… Yes I can suppress Joker but I can't make him disappear. No one can." Alfred turned his eyes from the ceiling to his friend. "And the fact that you enjoy chasing him has nothing to do with it?" Bruce smiled slyly in response replied with a quick "Nope" before returning to his task. Alfred shook his head in disbelief.

"At least your happy master Wayne. I thank god for that."

Bruce looked at his old friend, he seemed tired and Bruce knew there were parts of his and Jack's relationship that he could not understand, but he was so accepting of him, that sometimes it scared him.

"Alfred-"

"No, Bruce," Alfred interrupted, knowing Bruce was about to apologize. "Your right, there will always be things I don't understand about him… about you. But he is not hurting anyone… well not anymore… and you're happy. That is more than good enough for me."

Bruce smiled sadly at his friend and mentor before giving him a quick smile of thanks and heading upstairs after his love.

A.N. ok this is it the last chapter, man I loved writing this. And I hope you at least liked reading it. I chose to have Bruce let joker "Play" because I felt that if he were forced to change, he would no longer be the man Bruce came to love. Thank you to all who have or will review, as they are immensely appreciated. Thank you.


End file.
